One mechanism for locking together a pair of mated connectors, includes a U-shaped spring wire that can slide in openings at opposite sides of a sleeve. When a stud on the mating connector is inserted into the sleeve, the spring wire is slid down into the grooves of the studs. This approach has the disadvantage that during assembly of a connector, it is difficult to fit the spring wire into the holes in the sleeve. Also, the reliability of locking is compromised because locking is effected only at two diametrically opposite locations. An apparatus for latching a stud of one connector in a sleeve of another connector, which was easy to install even in very small connectors and which could provide latching engagement along a majority of the circumference of the stud, would be of value.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for latching a stud of one connector in a sleeve of a mating connector, which is easy to install, provides a latching surface that can extend around at least one third of a circle, provides automatic latching, and can provide simple unlatching by firmly pulling the connectors apart. The sleeve assembly that receives the stud includes an outer sleeve with an internal circumferential sleeve groove and a largely cylindrical spring clip that is trapped in the groove. The spring clip has an axial slot that allows the clip to expand and contract. The clip also has a radially inwardly-extending projection forming an internal flange. When the stud with a groove in it is inserted so the stud groove approaches the middle of the clip, the flange on the clip snaps into the stud groove to lock the stud in place. The internal flange of the spring clip has tapered front and rear surfaces, so the stud can be inserted by pushing it firmly into the sleeve and can be removed by firmly pulling it out of the sleeve.
The required insertion and pullout force can be determined, in part, by the angles of the front and rear ends of the clip inward projection. In most cases, about the same force can be used for insertion and removal, and the spring clip can be symmetric so it can be installed without paying attention as to which end is inserted first.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will be best understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.